


Breakfast

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up earlier than usual, and makes her way downstairs to fix herself some breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://superskittles76.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://superskittles76.livejournal.com/)**superskittles76**.

She wakes up earlier than usual, and makes her way downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. She is startled when she finds Lupin, standing at the kitchen counter, cooking something by hand.

"Oh!" she says quickly when he turns around. "I didn't think anyone else was up!"

He smiles at her. "Don't worry, Hermione, I was just making myself some pancakes. Would you like some?"

"Oh. Thank you. I mean, yes. Please." She is flustered, and it's not just the early hour. She offers to help him, but he refuses, and she sits at the table while he stirs and mixes and makes idle chitchat with her about the weather and when Harry is going to get here and the moon. She tells herself to stop being such a schoolgirl and stop giggling at his terrible jokes, but she can't.

He whistles as he pours the batter into the hot pan, and finally puts a plate in front of her and pulls syrup from the cupboard. "Not that you need this," he says, "You're sweet enough already." She giggles again, and shakes her hair to cover most of her face, which by now has turned bright red. He laughs, and soon they hear the twins padding down the stairs, crying out for breakfast. This time, Lupin lets her help.


End file.
